FNV Hyperion
The Federation Naval Vessel Hyperion is the current flagship of the United Federation Navy, and is the largest starship in the Navy. The Hyperion is the primary vessel to perform diplomatic operations and is equipped to spend years in space without the need to resupply, longer then any other vessel in the Navy. The Hyperion was built on Mars, and was the cultivation of years of research and upgrades down on warp core designs from the various starship manufacturing companies. The Hyperion is also one of the most battle ready starships in the fleet, with numerous direct energy turrets mounted on her hull, and the capacity to launch rocket powered torpedoes from numerous docking ports. The Hyperion has a fighter storage wing that holds up to 60 Vector fighters, 20 Sierra shuttles, and has a capacity to hold up to 2500 crew members. The Hyperion is assigned to and operated by the Interstellar Operations Fleet, and is considered to be the face of the Navy for it's diplomatic involvement and it's ability to navigate deep space with relative ease. The current commanding officer of the Hyperion is Captain Richard Walker. Design and Building The Hyperion was designed over a course of eleven years, with input and research from WarpX, Ford Aeronautics, and numerous Federation scientists who had developed a warp system built to withstand the demand of moving a multi-thousand ton craft through the atmosphere and beyond. In 2049, the Hyperion was laid down and construction started at Jackal Valley Naval Shipyard on Mars. The Hyperion underwent several setbacks, including support collapses, containment field failures, and warp core failures during her construction. In 2054, she was almost completely lost when a critical error caused the newly designed warp core to go unstable, prompting an evacuation of the shipyard which resulted in the core being ejected and launched into space. A new design proved more effective, and in 2057, the Hyperion was launched from the shipyard to test it's flight capacity outside of simulations. The launching of the Hyperion received a surprising amount of public notice, as numerous television networks broadcasted her initial flight and commissioning. Her initial crew had undergone years of training in simulations to ready them for the ship, and she was an instant success. Numerous intelligence reports reported that NANHI's overall morale had decreased with her launch, as NANHI only had a few smaller warp capable starships active due to the current Federation embargo preventing the materials for warp cores and ship hulls from reaching them. The vessel underwent two years of preparatory maintenance, testing, and routine patrol assignments, before she entered full service, taking her place as the Navy's moving headquarters. Her docking station, Ring Bay Six, was established as there were very few landing sites that she was able to land at due to her size. The Hyperion was a huge part during the NANHI Crisis. She was at the time captained by Richard Walker and Crow Seetan and operated as the Navy's mobile command center, and staged nearly all operations, even those that were performed by other massive-class ships. During a rescue at a restricted space station, the Hyperion was crippled by an internal munity staged by Albus Geralds, and was attacked simultaneously by a biohazardous alien lifeform from the station, as well as the FNV Sisko, who was under orders to destroy her as she was deemed contaminated by the Navy. Walker, having been fatally wounded during the attacks, sacrificed himself to preserve the Hyperion, by programming specific parts of her to detonate to eliminate the alien threat and have her appear to be destroyed. After the Sisko engaged her, the Hyperion went into a dormant state, repairing critical systems using onboard drones, and venting all contaminated elements, including bodies and damaged parts. During the NANHI attack on Electric City, the Hyperion reactivated and responded to the distress alert, assisting in controlling the skies of Saturn. After the attack, the Hyperion was taken to Mars to be fully repaired and retrofitted, before she was deployed again under Admiral Seetan's command, assisting with the final takedown of NANHI. The Hyperion is currently operating as the Federation's diplomatic ship, and is tasked with deep space operations. She is currently commanded by Captain Kyle Werner. General Specifications The Hyperion is actually slower then some Federation starships when running on subwarp propulsion due to her size, and personnel assigned to her helm are given months of training prior to assignment to grow accustomed to her slower response rate to controls. The Hyperion is powered by six fusion reactors, which enables her to achieve speeds faster than all small craft, but can be outpaced by starships of a smaller size as most have the same amount of reactors. The vessel has four hangars (two in front, two in back) within her hull, and the hangars are separated from the front and back by storage chambers for the multitude of small ships she carries. The ship has a multitude of decks, which hold her crew quarters, engine systems, warp core, medical wing, crew mess halls, briefing rooms and more. The Hyperion also has a large server room, which holds the massive amount of computer servers and drives that are required to keep her running and connected to the Federation's network. The ship has a multitude of satellite, LightComm (high speed interplanetary communications relays), cameras, and radar arrays on her exterior, all of which assist in navigating her. At the very top of the ship are the executive decks, which contain the quarters for her higher ranking officers, their mess halls, a diplomacy room, and the bridge. The bridge is staffed by a multitude of senior officers and NCOs, who are each assigned a particular station, such as tactical, engineering, navigation, and communications. The ships captain sits on the center on a raised podium, with visual access to all work terminals on the bridge to allow them to command that station if necessary.